Demons didn't stand a chance
by KittyKat757
Summary: When Dean is captured by demons it's up to Cas to save him, smut ensues (first Destiel and first smut fic so don't be too harsh) P.S I had no idea what to call this thing so sorry for the bad title


**A/N: hello everyone, this is the first time I've ever written smut so it might not be very good. I tried to do kind of a plot but... I don't know, enjoy! (Oh! And time skips are signified by three Xs)**

XXX

Dean growled at the horde of demons standing in front of him. They all had these evil grins on their faces as they admired their handiwork. Dean sat across from them, bloody from cuts and bruises that they had inflicted, bound to a chair.

"Honestly thought it would be harder to nab you, Winchester" the ringleader, a man with a snake-like face and black hair said mockingly.

"But then again… Maybe you're just not as good as they say you are" he added, his grey eyes turning black as he sneered at Dean.

"Eat me" Dean replied, spitting in the demon's face, his saliva mixed with blood from the split lip he had acquired.

"Big talk from the man tied to a chair" the demon said wiping the spit from his cheek.

Without warning he struck, punching Dean hard in the cheek. Causing the Winchester to involuntarily cry out in pain.

The demon smirked at this before hitting him again, this time in the stomach, receiving another shout as his reward.

Rustling and slight crashing could be heard from the next room over, catching the demon's attention.

"Watch him." He ordered his followers before placing a piece of duct tape over Dean's mouth and exiting the room to check out the noise.

XXX

There was a loud noise from the other room followed by a heavy thud. The door was suddenly thrown open and a familiar trench coated angel appeared in the doorway, angel blade in hand, a furious set to his jaw, and a rage that burned like fire in his bright blue eyes. All but one demon dead on the floor.

"Get away from him." Castiel snarled as he took in the sight before him.

"I don't think so. This one's fun to play around with, wouldn't want to give up our favourite toy now would we?" The remaining demon -a female with dark brown eyes and curly blonde hair- said with a small cackle as she grabbed Dean roughly by the hair and brought a knife to his throat.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and his jaw clenched slightly tighter.

"Oh you don't like it when I threaten him do you?" She said with mock innocence. "Well what if I did this?" She finished, dropping the knife down to Dean's chest and opening a fresh cut, causing the Winchester to release a muffled scream.

"If you dare lay one more finger on him I will smite you where you stand." Castiel threatened, barely repressing the urge to flinch at the sound of Dean's pain.

"Well I have the high ground right now though don't I? I mean… One little slip-up and your boy toy here is gonna be lying dead on the ground" the demon replied, not at all fazed by the harshness of the angel's tone.

Without warning Castiel appeared behind her with a flutter of wings and stabbed her through the heart. He turned his gaze to the Winchester whose eyes were slowly closing.

"Dean." He said simply, appearing next to him and ripping off the tape.

"Cas…" Dean groaned, green eyes meeting blue for a few seconds before slipping shut.

Castiel quickly checked his pulse and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he felt a steady -but very slow- heartbeat.

The angel brought two fingers to Dean's forehead and healed his wounds, but the hunter was still passed out.

'Probably shock' he thought as he began cutting at the ropes that still held his hunter.

XXX

Dean's eyes snapped open and he instantly sat upright, relaxing slightly when he found he was back at the motel room he and Sam were staying in at the moment. When he didn't see anyone in the room with him he got up and checked the bathroom. Nobody there. He heard the rustle of feathers behind him and turned around to see Cas staring back at him, face wrinkled up in concern.

"Woah!" Dean exclaimed when he came face to face with the angel. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Cas!"

"I am sorry Dean, I did not mean to startle you" Castiel apologized.

"It's okay… Hey Cas"

"Hello Dean"

Castiel smiled so slightly that if Dean hadn't been standing so close to him he wouldn't have even noticed.

"So… I remember something to do with demons last night, but I've got no injuries so was it a dream or-"

"It was not a dream Dean, you were captured by demons yesterday and I stepped in. I healed your wounds so they would not cause you any more pain." Cas replied with that same blank expression that he usually had.

"Oh! Well uh… Thanks Cas, I don't really know what to say-"

"There is no need to thank me Dean, I'm sure you would have done the same for me" Castiel interrupted him yet again, his tone dismissive and slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, so where's Sam anyway?" Dean asked, trying to change the subject as he turned away from the angel's bright blue eyes in order to resist the urge to shove him up against a wall. With that thought he felt his cock twitch slightly, he shook his head and tried to shake off the feeling. Luckily, Cas broke him out of his thoughts.

"I believe Sam went to restock on food and alcohol." He said flatly.

"Okay, good… Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Just… Thanks. Again… For y'know, savin' my ass back there… I mean who knows what-"

Dean stopped talking when he noticed the angel's cheeks quickly turning a bright scarlet colour.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked, concern for his angel starting to take over and push out thoughts of doing less than innocent things with him.

"It's… I'm fine Dean, it's just… I suddenly feel the need to share this with you" Cas said, struggling to get his words out, which was a new experience for the angel as he rarely had trouble speaking.

Dean didn't speak, just waited for Castiel to do or say what he wanted to, though he was pretty sure he knew what he was going to say.

"I… Ever since we met I've had these… Strange feelings that I do not feel towards anyone else" he added, still struggling to speak.

"It is okay if you do not feel the same, and if so I hope we can stay frie-"

Castiel was cut off by Dean pressing a passionate and hungry yet still unbelievably gentle kiss to his lips.

"Does that answer your question?" The hunter asked jokingly as he pulled away for air.

Castiel replied by pulling the hunter in again, his eyes fluttering shut as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and grabbed fistfuls of dirty blonde hair.

They both pulled away again and looked into eachother's eyes after a few more kisses, pupils blown wide with lust, hair messy, clothes disheveled… And they hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet…

Castiel gently grabbed Dean's wrist and led him over to the bed. The hunter knew what was coming next and started removing his shirts as Cas shrugged off his trenchcoat.

Dean's dick grew harder at the sight in front of him. His Cas. His angel. Looking all disheveled and ruffled like that without even having fucked yet… His jeans were starting to become painfully constricting.

Cas undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, letting his erection spring free. Okay. That sight got Dean fully hard and he quickly followed suit, removing the rest of his clothing.

Cas pressed another chaste kiss to his hunter's lips and gazed into those dazzling green eyes before starting to kiss and nibble on the junction between his neck and shoulder, causing the hunter to moan.

They slowly made their way onto the bed making out tenderly and gently as they went before things started to turn slightly feral. It started to become more wild before Dean finally spoke up, voice rough.

"Okay Cas enough fucking around, let's get down and dirty"

Cas took the hint and grabbed one of Dean's thighs, silently telling the hunter to wrap his legs around his waist while the other hand searched in the bedside drawer for lube. After finding what he was looking for the angel popped open the tube and applied a generous amount to himself before starting to move his slicked up fingers towards Dean's entrance. The hunter let out a choked moan as Cas slid the first finger into him, moving it around a little to open him up a bit. Slowly but surely he added more digits until they both felt they were ready enough. Dean rolled onto his stomach and shuddered in pleasure when Cas pushed into him. He felt the angel's hot breath on his ear as he whispered, "you are so beautiful Dean"

"Shut up and fuck me." Dean growled, never really the most eloquent person out there but he got his point across. Cas did as he was told and started slowly thrusting, Dean rocking his hips in response. "Cas go faster you're killin' me here!" Dean begged. Once again the angel obeyed and sped up, pounding into his hunter faster and harder. Loving the sounds Dean was making, from choked moans to pleasured cries.

"Oh fuck Cas!" He shouted as the angel hit his prostate. Castiel hit it again causing another cry to erupt from his hunter. "C-Cas! I-I think I'm gonna-" he was cut off by his own scream of pleasure as he came all over those dirty motel sheets, not soon after feeling Cas do the same. The angel pulled out and collapsed onto Dean, both panting as they came down from their highs.

"That… That was… That was fuckin' amazing Cas…" Dean managed to get out in between breaths. "It was" Cas agreed, breathing heavy. They rolled over to face each other and took in the sight, both sweaty, sticky, and sporting epic cases of sex hair. "Wanna go for round two in the shower?" Dean asked, seductively wiggling his eyebrows and donning a smirk. Cas nodded and got up with him as they made their way towards the bathroom.

XXX

"Hey guys I'm back-OH MY GOD!" Sam shouted when he turned around after locking the door to see Dean and Cas moving together under a tangle of bedsheets later that day.

Dean popped his head out from under the covers. "Oh don't look so fuckin' surprised" He said rolling his eyes as his brother stood there just opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

 **A/N: I know, I know... It's probably really bad... But at least I had fun writing it! (And it was like 11:50 at night when I started writing this don't judge me) anyway, please leave a review, I would love some feedback!**


End file.
